


Confusion Of The Pokémon-induced Variety

by TavertianMind



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Come Marking, Gloria as a stereotypical Scottish woman, Leon and Hop are forever thirsty for each other, M/M, Milcery doesn’t learn Amnesia but it CAN confuse, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Makeouts, Sorry Not Sorry, Victor will NEVER have Hop, au where Victor and Gloria are Siblings, comedic, even though she’s a girl, slight dub-con at first, sloppy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavertianMind/pseuds/TavertianMind
Summary: “I would like to say- in advance -that I did not intend for this to happen, Ma’am. And that I am very sorry that it has come to this.” Bede said, solemnly.
Relationships: (one-sided) Masaru | Victor/Hop, Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Confusion Of The Pokémon-induced Variety

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of past!one sided Bede/Rose because he deserves better so I’ll give him Raihan. Soon.

“I would like to say- in advance -that I did not intend for this to happen, Ma’am. And that I am very sorry that it has come to this.” Bede said, solemnly.  
Sure, Leon and Hop’s mother might not understand what he was talking about, but she would. As would Victor, too. So it didn’t matter.  
However, for the moment, the two of them were giving him a look of confusion. Bede didn’t know why Victor was at his neighbors’ house when neither brother was home at the moment, but that didn’t matter, either.  
“Young man- Bede, right? -Bede, has something happened that I need to know about?” The mother asked.  
The platinum-blond took in a deep breath, nodded, then exhaled.  
“While I was in the middle of training, both of your sons got caught in the crossfire of my new Milcery’s Sweet Kiss.”  
Victor and the older woman gasped.  
“Are they okay?” Both asked at the same time.  
“For the most part. They remember their names, and are in fine physical condition. However…” Bede trailed off, not sure how to continue.  
“However?” Victor prodded.  
“They don’t remember anything else-”  
“Not even me?! What about their mom?”  
“No. Furthermore-”  
“Are they outside?” Victor interrupted again.  
“Well, yes, but-”  
Without waiting for Bede to finish, the new Galar champion ran out the front door, shouting for Hop. Bede sighed, shaking his head. This wouldn’t end well.  
“We should probably go see them as well.” Their mother said.  
“I need to warn you about something, first.” Bede pointed out.  
He grumbled to himself when she didn’t listen before going outside either. Their faults…

“I told you there was something I had to warn you about besides the amnesia.” Bede said with a frown.  
Victor just stared at the two brothers. Clearly not paying any attention to him. The platinum-blond sighed, shaking his head and turning to Leon and Hop’s mother. Thankfully, she seem less upset than Victor. Amused even.  
“Can I ask exactly how this happened?”  
“What did you do, Bede?!” Victor cried, shaking him by his shoulders.  
“I’ll tell you if you’d just stop manhandling me!” Bede snapped, pushing the other trainer away.  
He huffed, smoothing down his uniform then said, “I was trying to teach my Milcery the move Sweet Kiss. As it turns out, the two of them were in the same area I was when her move went haywire and off into the distance. It hit the two of them before I could do anything about it.”  
“That’s not what I want to know!” Victor cried.  
“You asked what I did and I told you! What more do you want from me?!”  
“To tell me how they ended up like this!” Victor stressed the last word as he pointed at Leon and Hop.  
The two of which were sitting in one of the outside chairs and making what could only be described as “googly-eyes” at eat other. It was ridiculously sappy how much they looked like a fresh, young couple. Ugh.  
“What? That? They’ve been doing that since I found them. You won’t believe the garbage I had to go through to convince them to follow me.” Bede huffed, crossing his arms and pouting at the memory.  
“Do I wanna know?” Victor asked, clearly hesitant.  
“No.” Bede said, flatly.  
“Do they at least know they’re brothers?” Their mother asked.  
“No. They haven’t even seen a mirror since this happened.”  
“A mirror! That might work!” Victor shouted, “I’ll go ask Gloria if we can borrow the mirror for her makeup! If they see each other they might make the connection!” He said, running off.  
“That might work, actually. At the very least, they might realize they’re related. Even if it doesn’t help them regain their memory.” Their mother said.  
“It’s worth a shot at the very least. Especially considering they only remember their names. It’s quite strange, actually. Almost as if they forgot rather than are just confused like what the move is supposed to do.” Bede said with a nod.

By the time Victor returned with his sister in tow, Leon and Hop had stopped staring at each other and had full on entered extreme make-out mode. Bede and their mother could only just stare with a slight morbid fascination at how the two kissed.  
There was definitely no mistaking what they were doing, they were so into it. Bede blinked, tilting his head as Leon cupped the back of Hop’s head and their kiss deepened to the point you could see their tongues rubbing up against one another.  
“Fascinating. I never actually thought about the tongue thing.” He said, cupping his chin as he thought of old fantasies he had buried a long time ago regarding chairman Rose.  
“Oh dear, that’s so common though. You never had any idea?”  
“Not really. I never took much thought beyond dates and a regular kiss or two…” Bede admitted.  
“Och, they’re really goin’ at it ain’t they?” Gloria’s distinctively accented voice said.  
“Ever since Victor left to get a mirror.” Bede told her.  
“Well, ah don’ think it’ll work, for what it’s worth. But we can try anyways.”  
“It’s worth a shot to get them back to normal.” Victor said, striding up to the two and coughing to get their attention.  
Surprisingly enough, it worked. Leon and Hop pulled away from each other and looked at the brunet in visible confusion.  
“Hi?” Hop said, tilting his head.  
Victor blushed and shoved the hand mirror into Leon’s free hand.  
“H-Here! I think the two of you need to look at each other in the mirror.”  
“...Why?”  
“Because of the resemblance.”  
Leon and Hop looked at each other- obviously still confused -but willing to go along with it.  
Leon raised up the mirror and lifted it away from their faces. The two stared at the reflective glass for a moment, before Leon turned to his brother with a grin.  
“You really are adorable.” He said with a wink.  
“Lee-eee!” Hop giggled, leaning into his brother’s chest.  
“It’s true, though!” Leon said, placing the mirror behind him on the table.  
Hop giggled again and they promptly began making out for what felt like- and honestly probably was -around the fifteenth time since this whole debacle began.  
Bede sighed.  
“Maybe it just needs to wear off. Like with other Pokémon.” He mused.  
Victor groaned.  
“Okay, you two. I think it’s about time you both went somewhere private. Like, say, Leon’s room? It rarely gets used nowadays so I’d like for it to not go to waste.” Their mother said.  
“Are you condoning this?!” Victor cried.  
“Well, it’s not like I have much of a choice, dear.”  
Victor groaned again.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay for the night, Bede?”  
“With all due respect, I think I’ll just stay at the inn in the town over. I’d rather not stick around for when they become too loud.” He said, shaking his head.  
“I see your point. Well, be sure to come back soon.”  
“Don’t worry. I intend to return early tomorrow morning. I can’t exactly abandon this situation when part of it is my fault.” Bede replied.  
“I’ll say.” Victor muttered under his breath.  
Bede rolled his eyes, but forewent the scathing glower he was considering.  
Instead, he said, “you’re delusional if you Think you ever actually had a chance with Hop”, before heading out.  
“Put yer tongue back in yer mouth. Ye know he’s right.” He heard Gloria mutter and smirked to himself.

***

Victor managed to get to Leon and Hop’s house earlier than Bede. Unsurprising, considering he knew their family woke up way earlier than most would expect. Especially considering most people thought Hop wasn’t a morning person.  
He was up even earlier than Leon was, Victor knew from experience.  
So, he made his way up the stairs after greeting their mother and knocked on Hop’s door. And waited for an answer. And waited. And knocked. And waited.  
And waited…  
Then he heard a groan from behind him.  
Victor stilled, temporarily unable to even breath.  
The groan came again, this time louder. Breathier…  
Was Leon…?  
“Hop.” The former champion’s voice groaned, clearly aroused and full of lust.  
Without thinking, Victor whirled around, slamming open Leon’s door, fully ready to yell at him about masturbating to the thought of his brother. But then his breath caught in his throat as he watched Leon’s cock disappear down Hop’s.  
Victor swallowed, watching as Hop gave his brother a sloppy blowjob. Leon clutched at his brother’s hair, egging him on with a moaned, “yesss…”  
Hop, clearly spurred on by this, began bobbing his head up and down rapidly, sucking loudly, his mouth making obscene squelching sounds that had Victor jealous of Leon more than he already was.  
Hop was clearly enjoying himself more than one probably should when giving a blowjob.  
Leon suddenly growled, putting his other hand on Hop’s head and gave a low warning of, “relax your throat. I’m gonna get rough.”  
Hop just moaned. And then he was getting face-fucked roughly, Leon’s hops pistoning up and down as he pushed down and lifted Hop’s head at the same times respectively.  
Victor tried looking away, only managing to see how Hop was rutting against the sheets as Leon did as he pleased, before the two of them came at the same time.  
Leon threw his head back and Hop swallowed as much of his brother’s cum as he could. Which, coincidentally, was pretty much all of it. Only the last spurt made its way onto his face as he pulled off and he was clearly more aroused by it than annoyed or disgusted.  
It was okay though, he felt enough of both emotions for the two of them.  
Now about to speak up again, Victor stopped once more as he noticed their eyes get dull. He had a feeling that the two of them were about to recover from the effects of the move and now he was panicking. The only thing he could think of and manage to do before everything next that happened, happened, was cover his eyes with a hand.  
“Mmn...Lee?” Hop asked, voice sounding dreamy and dazed.  
“Hop? Hop, what…?” Leon sounded lost and confused, clearly closer to processing everything than his brother was.  
“Lee? When did you-? When did I-?”  
Victor swallowed and the room went quiet for so long he was almost tempted to see what the two were doing. Almost.  
“Victor? What are you doing here?” Leon sounded curious rather than angry so, despite his better judgement, he dropped his hand.  
“Hop. You still have Leon’s jizz on your face.” He whined, putting his hand right back up to his face.  
There was scrambling noises and Victor could hear Leon muttering about tissues before Hop said, “wait”.  
“But I-“  
“Lee...can’t you just...rub it in?”  
“What?” Leon and Victor said at the same time.  
“You- you heard me, Lee.” Hop said, sounding both pouty and nervous at the same time.  
“Hop…” Leon began, causing Victor to hope he would tell his younger brother how and why that would be a bad idea, “are you really sure about that? If I mark you like that, there’s no turning back from what we just did,” or he could be just as crazy as what Hop had asked for!  
“If you’re that sure,” Leon spoke up again, clearly responding to whatever head movement Hop had just made, “then I guess I have no other choice.”  
“Lee…” Hop breathed, sounding needy.

***

“Good morning. I see the two of you have returned to your senses. Just like Victor was complaining about.” Bede said, nodding at Leon and Hop.  
“Yeah. Sorry for all the trouble we caused for you.” Hop apologized, leaning into his brother’s side.  
“It’s fine. Just be careful of wayward Pokémon moves from now on.” Bede said with a shake of his head.  
“Will do!” Leon and Hop said at the same time, both giving a single nod with a serious face.


End file.
